Here We Come A Caroling
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: Alternate universe all-dialogue one-shot. -Fine then. I guess we'll disappoint all those old folks for the perfect Christmas. Might even be the last one they have.-


**A/N: **Holy Christmas time! Yes, it's that time of year. The radio stations are already playing the music, people are buying their gifts, and in choir: yes, we're learning our holiday music! That's exactly what inspired me to write this, baby! :D However, I'm not listening to Christmas music. I'm listening to screamo music. Wait, no! I'll go listen to BrokeNCYDE! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Meh? *points to self* Yah, I own nada, seniorita.

* * *

**Here We Come A-Caroling**

"_May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

* * *

_She took one look at the papers he gave her and threw them on the ground._

"No. NEVER, Wally. There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me do this."

_He used his puppy dog face on her._

"Please? I rejoined the track team for you! This is the least you could do for me!"

"THE LEAST? Rejoining the track team was just me convincing you to do something you love! This? I hate it. I'm not even Christian or Catholic or whatever!"

"Then what are you?"

_She glared at him._

"I'm thinking of becoming an atheist at this moment if you won't shut up."

"Okay, but pretty please with the sprinkles and cherry on top?"

"Wally, read my lips. NO."

"Why not?"

"Let's see…I hate people in general basically, so why would I want to go to their doorstep, annoy them to death by caroling, and a bonus: freeze to death? I mean, the high point would be annoying them, but I do not carol by any means."

_He picked up the papers she threw down._

"Jelly, at least look at the music. It's not very Christmas-y carols either way, like _The First Noel._"

_She sighed._

"Dearest Peanut Butter…NO!"

_He flinched at the harsh tone of her voice._

"Darn. Why not? Look, it's _The Holly and the Ivy _and _Over the River and Through the Hills_. It's not bad. Please? I won't ask for anything else! EVER!"

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

"Wait. Why are you trying to convince me to sing Christmas carols with you?"

_He rubbed the back of his neck._

"Well, see here Jelly, uh…"

"Being the Peanut Butter to my Jelly, you should have known that I wouldn't have done this, so why are you even trying to do this?"

"Jezebel! Okay, I get it. You want an explanation, so I'll give you one. At the last moment, our soprano, or highest singing for the girls, couldn't come because she got sick."

_She narrowed her eyes even more._

"Kori?"

"Yes."

_She nodded such as if she understood._

"Of course."

"So you'll do it?"

"Wally…Absolutely NOT!"

"Why not, Jezebel?"

"Because first off, AGAIN, I do not sing, especially Christmas carols. Secondly, what makes you think I could sing as high as Kori could?"

"Well, no one else was available to do this and you never do anything, so I thought—"

"I would be willing to do it?"

"No, I knew you would never agree to this. That's why I had a secret weapon arranged."

_She raised an eyebrow at the mention of a secret weapon._

"I'm going now. Good-bye."

"JELLY! It's PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

_She simply shook her head at him._

"This is your secret weapon?"

_He appeared behind her._

"No, this is."

_She was surprised as he kissed her full on the lips._

"Wha—how—this?"

_He took her hands in his._

"Jelly, will you join us in singing Christmas carols?"

_She started to nod her head, but realized what she was doing and quickly shook it._

"NO! That's not going to work!"

_He sighed loudly._

"Fine then. I guess we'll disappoint all those old folks for the perfect Christmas. Might even be the last one they have."

_She laughed._

"Sympathy is for the dead. And they don't even deserve it."

"Well that's harsh."

"And that's why you love me, Wally."

_He nodded his head enthusiastically._

"Of course it is."

"Liar. And say I did agree to this, what would I get for it later in life?"

"I'll do your homework."

"I don't need help with homework."

"You'll have my undying love."

_She waved her hand, unaffected by the comment._

"I already have that, Peanut Butter. Remember?"

_He paused to think._

"I'll introduce myself as the selfish machine!"

_She threw her head back and laughed._

"To everyone?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. And yes, everyone. I'll make it known."

"And you need to keep me out of trouble for a month, which means…"

_He sighed._

"Taking the blame. Why this?"

"Gymnastics. I need to stay on the team. And if I get in another fight or similar, I'm kicked off the team."

"So do we have a deal?"

"How long are we caroling?"

"One hour. Don't worry; I'll keep you warm."

_She smiled slightly._

"Deal. Right now I'm just hoping I don't regret it, Peanut Butter."

_He broke into a huge grin._

"You won't."

* * *

**A/N: **I need to stop all the song references. (The selfish machine reference is from **The Sky Under the Sea **by **Pierce the Veil **on the album **Selfish Machines**.) And I really don't like the ending, but oh well/: Oh, and they're best friends (AU) so they're nicknamed each other Peanut Butter and Jelly(: YUM! _**IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! **_:D Review. Or the selfish machine will come after you!


End file.
